


Calming Presence

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: freedom is a state of mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Presence

Ember sat on a rock perch watching a herd of animals grazing on the plain. She could hear her tribe in the background, but her thoughts weren't on them. 

*Ember?* Teir's sending touched her mind and she turned her head to see Teir coming closer. He sat down and draped an arm across her shoulders as she snuggled closer. *Are you all right?* 

*I am.* Ember tilted her head up to kiss Teir's cheek. "I wanted to have some time to think." 

"I could leave-" 

Ember shook her head. "Stay, I want you to stay. My brother was telling me what's going on with father's Holt." 

"Things are going well?" 

"They are, and my parents are fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I never thought I would be here." 

"At Howling Rock?" Teir's other hand reached up to brush aside Ember's bangs from her face. 

"Yes. No. It wasn't that long ago that Suntop and I were just cubs following our parents on their quests. There was freedom in knowing I wasn't responsible for an entire group of people. Now I'm chief of elders and cubs in a world where humans hate us and Winnowill's creatures are out there wanting to kill us." She sighed. "I know I was born to be chief, but sometimes I wish I was a cub again." 

"I would follow you anywhere. If it eases your mind, I think you're doing a great job as chief. I'm certainly proud of what you've accomplished." 

Ember smiled at Teir's words. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and let her thoughts drift off into the Now of wolf thought. Teir was with her, her tribe was content and fed, and the recent days had gone by without unusual troubles. 

She shifted so she could kneel in front of Teir and kiss him. *Lovemate,* Ember sent as Teir rolled Ember onto her back and they joined in their lovemaking. 


End file.
